Aprende tu lección
by romy-jonas MoyashiNeko
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a Joe Jonas se le subiera un poco la fama a la cabeza?¿Qué tal si sus padres decidieran envirlo a la granja de sus tíos para que aprenda una lección de humildad?¿Sera esta amiga de la infancia la que logre regresarle los pies a la tierra?
1. La llegada

-Esto es lo más injusto que jamás me han hecho. Me crucé de brazos

-No seas tan dramático… Me regañó mi madre

-¡No quiero desperdiciar un año de mi vida en esa basura!

-No le digas así joven. Me regañó mi padre. Es el rancho de tus tíos, te encantaba venir aquí de pequeño

-¿Me ves cara de niñito?

-Pues te comportas como uno. Me miró serio

-Ahí están tus primos Ian y Sofi, además de Holly, tu amiga de la infancia, te encantaba estar con ellos. Me consoló mi madre

-BA, encantaBA… ya crecí y mírame: soy una estrella de rock igual que Kevin y Nick.

-Si pero ellos tienen los pies sobre la tierra y eso es lo que tu aprenderás aquí. Abrió la puerta de la limosina

Rodé los ojos, tomé mis maletas y mi guitarra y bajé de la limosina.

Era una casa campestre muy… humilde a pesar de tener 2 pisos, al lado un granero/establo enorme, hectáreas y hectáreas de de varios vegetales, animales en corrales y un pasto alto y amarillo alrededor de todo.

-Están dementes… Susurré tomando una de mis 2 maletas y la guitarra.

-Te veremos pronto. Cerraron las puertas y se fueron.

-¡Hola primo! Sonrío una chica pequeña, con el cabello en 2 trenzas con una mini camisa a cuadros anudada de lado y un short muy corto y un tanto rasgado además de usar unas sandalias.

-Hola. Saludé sin ganas

-¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy Sofi. Sonrío la chica

-Si si… mi prima ¿no?

-Si… am… deja que te ayude. Tomó una maleta. Sígueme

Tomé la otra y la seguí dentro de la casa.

Era como lo esperaba.

Muy humilde y "campirana"

Mi cuarto no era mucho mejor, pequeño, con apenas una cama individual, con un buró junto a ella, que estaba pegada a una pared de la habitación con una ventana justo arriba del lado de la cama y un pequeño armario en la otra esquina.

-Bueno, este es tu cuarto. Sonrío Sofi

-Gracias. Dije sin ganas

-Bueno mejor duérmete, hay mucho trabajo mañana

-¡Son solo las 8! Contesté indignado

-¿¡Ya las 8!? ¡Oh, ya debo ir a dormir, bye~!

-Que… asco. Me desplomé en la cama


	2. ¡No, tonto! ¡Soy Holly!

-Buenos días~ Canturreo Sofía

-Aj, vete… Me cubrí con las sabanas de oír también a un gallo gritar como loco

-¡Es hora de levantarse! Quitó la sabana de golpe

-¿¡Qué te-

-Ya es hora de levantarse. Sonrío alegre. ¿No oyes al gallo? ¡El será tu nuevo despertador!

-¿Estas loca? ¡Son las 4 AM! Grité

-¡Por eso! ¡Ya es hora de trabajar! ¡Vístete y baja pronto primo o te quedaras sin desayunaaaaaaaaar! Salio

Quería volver a dormir… pero estaba seguro de que ella en 5 minutos regresaría y además ya ni tendría desayuno…

Entonces me puse de pie y me vestí rápido para bajar a desayunar y miré por la ventana al maldito gallo a los ojos fijamente, sabía que desde ahora ese sería mi enemigo en las mañanas…

-Buenos días. Saludaron Sofía, Ian y mis tíos

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? Me senté

-Pues, muchas cosas. Sonrío mi tía ignorando el sarcasmo.

-Bueno aquí tienes. Me sirvió un plato lleno de huevos, salchichas, tocino y pan

-Ugh… demasiada… grasa… colesterol… ¿no tienes un _bagel_ o algo así?

-¿Un ba- Qué? Rieron

-Olvídenlo. Rodé los ojos

Apenas toqué el desayuno mientras esperaba que ellos terminaran.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Pregunté un tanto indignado

-Oh ¡sígueme! Saltó Sofi sonriendo

Ian nos siguió sonriendo.

-Fabuloso. Rodé los ojos.

Caminamos al establo de los caballos

-NO pienso recoger desechos de ningún tipo. Crucé los brazos.

-Claro que no. Rió Ian. Pon heno en los comederos de los caballos

-¿Con qué, con las manos? Rodé los ojos

-Con esto. Me lanzó un rastrillo que atrape rápida y firmemente.

-Ok…

-Bueno, iré a ver a los otros animales y vendré a verte luego. Salio riendo

-ASCO. Rodé los ojos mientras comencé a palear el heno que debía llevar a los 19 espacios donde estaban los caballos

Pasaron las horas y yo paleaba y paleaba de la enorme pila de heno.

-Eh… hola. Saludó una chica montada en un caballo

-Te contestaría… pero no me apetece…

-¿Joe? Sonrío la chica.

-¿Eres una fan o que? Rodé los ojos

-¡No, tonto! Bajó del caballo sonriendo. ¡Soy Holly!

-Uj… no, no me suena-

-¡Te extrañe! Me abrazó

-¡¿Qué te-

Era una chica alta, aunque un poco mas baja que yo, tenía el cabello largo, liso y alborotado de un color chocolate. Llevaba una camiseta naranja y unos pescadores de jean, con unos converse negros y un collar con una roca rosa que parecía cuarzo con un agujero por el que pasaba un grueso hilo marrón formando el collar.

-Ah ya se… eras mi amiga de pequeños ¿no?

-Claro. Sonrío orgullosa

-No te ofendas… o si… pero ni te recuerdo… Seguí paleando

-Oh… bueno… oí que venias y estaba feliz de verte

-Como dije: ni te recuerdo. Rodé los ojos

-¿Quieres ayuda?

-Soy una estrella de rock con más de 10 premios de mejor cantante, canción, banda y actor, puedo con esta estúpida tarea. Rugí

-Ok… pues te veré luego… Se acercó al caballo. Vamos Scarlet… dejemos a la súper estrella solo.

-Tú lo sabes. Fingí una sonrisa

-Por cierto, te he oído cantar y eres muy bueno… ojala fueras igual de bueno siendo humilde…

-Estoy paleando heno, no se puede ser más "_humilde"_.Rodé los ojos

Entonces se acercó y golpeo la parte de arriba de mi sombrero para que se hundiera en mi cabeza.

-¡Oye! Lo subí

-¡Usa eso que tienes dentro de la cabeza llamado cerebro! ¿¡Qué le pasó a ese niño alegre, divertido y sencillo que solo amaba la música!? ¡Ese que era mi mejor amigo!

-Se convirtió en una súper estrella.

-Se convirtió en un imbecil. Rugió

-Aj, tú no me conoces. Seguí paleando

-Pues. Se sentó en la enorme pila de heno. Déjame conocerte.

-Aj… ¿tienes retraso mental? Quítate

-No, no me iré hasta que me digas que te cambio.

-la vida ¿te quitas?

-¿la vida?

-¿No me dejaras en paz verdad? Suspiré

-No. Sonrío, ahora que lo notaba era una chica encantadora.

.Ok… ¿pero después me dejarás en paz?

-_Palabra de scout_. Levanto la mano derecha

-Bueno. Rodé los ojos y me senté a su lado.

-Cuéntame. Sonrío dulcemente

Y hablamos y hablamos y hablamos…

-¿Enserio? Dijo entre risas

-Si, fue una locura, así es cada vez que estamos de gira. Reí

-Sería genial eso de estar en un tour… cantar ahí…

-¿Cantas?

-Si, es mi sueño… bueno… es _un _sueño… Sonrío

-Déjame oírte

-No, me da vergüenza… Rió

-Vamos déjame oírte. Reímos mientras le hacía cosquillas y ella seguía negando

Entonces llegó Ian.

-Hola Holly

-Ohayo Ian-san. Rió

-Que bueno que ya de vieron ¿terminaste el trabajo? Me clavó la mirada sonriendo

-Obvio. Rodé los ojos

-Bueno, ya es tarde… mejor me voy…Dijo Holly mientras se montaba al caballo marrón con una franja blanca en la frente

-Hey Holly, ¿vienes a cenar mañana?

-¿Porqué no?, Hasta mañana Ian, bye Joe. Rió mientras se alejaba

-Es linda ¿no? Sonrío Ian

-Eso creo. Sonreí inconcientemente

-Ya vamos a cenar

-No gracias… creo que voy a tocar la guitarra un rato…

-Bueno, suerte. Me quitó el sombrero, alboroto mi cabello y lo hundió como Holly

-Argh… Corrí por mi guitarra.


	3. Yo puedo recordartelas

-Juro que le daré un tiro a ese maldito gallo… Bajé las escaleras

-Buenos días. Rieron Sofi e Ian

-¿Y mis tíos?

-Fueron al pueblo. Sonrío Sofi

-Bueno, que debo hacer. Rodé los ojos

-Nada, hoy es día libre por ser sábado, pero mañana es _back to work._

-¡Perfecto! ¿Saben donde esta Holly?

-Cerca del lago… creo… Pensó Sofi en voz alta.

-Gracias. Tomé mi guitarra y me eche a correr

*****

-Que lindo. Dije sobre su hombro mirando su dibujo por lo que se sorprendió

-¡Ah!.. Me asustaste…Rió. Gracias. Me enseño la libreta con los bosquejos del paisaje que estaban bellamente trazados.

-Sabes… creo que estoy escribiendo una canción. Sonreí

-¿Enserio? ¡Enséñamela! Sonrío

-Bueno… comencé a tocar la guitarra para acompañar mi voz

_They come and go_

_But they don't know_

_That you're my beautiful_

_I try t__o come_

_Closer to_

_But they all say we won't make it true_

_But i´ll be there for ever_

_You will see that is better_

_Al our hopes and our dreams will come true_

_I will not disappoint you_

_I will be right there for you_

_Till the end_

_The end of times_

_Please be mine_

-Es muy hermosa... Sonrío Holly

-Y no esta terminada pero…

-Pues es hermosa.

-Sabes… no había tenido nadie con quien hablar en tanto tiempo…

-¿Y tus novias?

-Argh… no eran del tipo de _escuchar_, creo que su idea de una charla era yo escuchándolas…

-Bueno, yo siempre estaré aquí para escucharte. Jugó con el collar de cuarzo rosa

-¿Porqué siempre llevas ese collar?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Um… no lo creo… te juro que no recuerdo nada de esa _infancia _que compartimos…

-Oh… no importa… supongo que es solo un collar… pero si no recuerdas las cosas de nuestra niñez yo puedo recordarte algunas. Sonrío

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno ¿Te molesta mojare?

-No creo… no traje mi ropa buena aquí…

-Bueno. Trepó a un árbol en la orilla del lago y de una rama saco una soga que estaba atada a otra muy gruesa que colgaba encima del lago.

-¿Estas loca?

-Si. Sonrío y se lanzó del árbol sujetando la soga que la llevo volando hasta el agua

-¿Estas bien? Me puse al pie del lago

-Si, inténtalo. Nadó cerca de mí

-Ok. Sonreí, tire mis zapatos, trepé al árbol, tomé la soga y me lancé al lago.

Cuando caí en el agua note que se le olvido mencionas que estaba HELADA.

-¡Brrr!, Salí a respirar. ¡Esta helada!

-Pareces perro mojado. Rió

-Esa me la vas a pagar. Nadé hacia ella riendo

-Gané varios torneos de nado y de equitación, jamás me atraparas. Nadó rápidamente para evitarme

-¡Ven aquí!

Pasaron como 3 horas en lo que volvimos a lanzarnos con la soga varias veces y peleamos en el agua hasta que salimos empapados para tendernos en la orilla y secarnos un poco.

-No puedo creer que olvidara cosas como estas. Reí

- Los reflectores pueden hacerte olvidar cosas como estas. Sonrío dulcemente

-Gracias por recordármelas Reí mientras me alborotaba el cabello para secarlo

-No hoy porque, bueno vamos. Me tomó por la muñeca y se echo a correr

-¿A dónde?

-Lo recordaras al verlo. Sonrío montándose al caballo. Sube

-¿Segura?

-¿Qué pasa súper estrella, tienes miedo? Rió

-Para nada. Puse el pie en el espacio de la silla y me empuje con tanta fuerza que caí de estomago sobre el caballo, por lo que me acomodé tras ella ruborizado mientras ella reía.

-Sujétate, Me sonrío

-Eso quieres ¿verdad? La abrasé por la cintura

-Creo que prefiero que te caigas. Rió. ¡Vamos Scarlet!

El caballo se levantó en dos paras y se echo a correr. Por un momento creí que me caería

Llegamos a un campo lleno de flores donde había un único árbol con una enorme casa de madera en el, una casa del árbol, y con una escalera clavada al árbol

-Ahí esta. Detuvo al caballo y bajó

-¿Esa casa?

-Si, ¿no la recuerdas?

-Talvez…

Subimos a la casa del árbol. Tenía una mesa diminuta con 6 sillas pequeñas junto a ella. En las paredes había dibujos infantiles. Unos en hojas blancas y otros en hojas rayadas y cuadriculadas de cuadernos escolares. También había un pequeño baúl con un par de juguetes regados alrededor.

-Este lugar… Creo que lo recuerdo…

-Odio esos dibujos. Señaló un par de dibujos de las paredes. Son horrorosos…

-¿Bromeas? Tú dibujabas así de niña, yo sigo dibujando así. Reí

-Gracias. Me dedicó una sonrisa

-Algunos de estos los recuerdo. Deslicé los dedos por los dibujos en la pared

-Aquí jugábamos todos, Sofi, Ian, Nick, Kevin, tú… yo… Miró al aire pensativa

-Quisiera poder recordarlo. Seguí recorriendo los dibujos

-Yo igual… bueno… creo que deberíamos regresar por tu guitarra… vamos, Scarlet y yo te llevamos a casa. Pasó el dorso de su mano por el ojo.

-Gracias…y… lamento si fui grosero contigo antes…

-¿Porqué no me recuerdas? No te preocupes… éramos unos niños… no esperaba ser lo suficientemente importante para que una estrella del rock me recordara…

-Pero… tú si me recuerdas…

-Claro que te recuerdo… eras mi mejor amigo… te quería mucho... te quiero mucho. Sonrío con los ojos vidriosos mientras sostenía el collar rosa, luego bajo por la escalera

Me volteé a ver la pared de dibujos, había muchos que decían "para Joe" pero no decían de quien. Volteé a ver la libreta de bosquejos que había dejado Romy en la mesita que me llegaba como a 10cm más debajo de la rodilla.

Había muchos, pero en la primera página estaba uno de dos niños, un niño que rápidamente reconocí como yo, abrazando a una niña que lo… bueno _me_ abrazaba y apenas resaltaban los lugares de fondo, aunque el dibujo se centraba en las caras. Cuando ojeé el cuaderno llegue a la contraportada y en la última hoja había una foto de esos niños, ella había dibujado esa foto perfectamente.

-¿No vas a venir? Gritó Holly

-C-Claro. Regresé del transe en el que había entrado y bajé la escalera rápido.

Corrí al caballo y me subí ahora con mayor facilidad.

Ella cabalgo hacia la orilla del lago donde estaba mi guitarra, la tomamos y nos fuimos caminando y charlando hacia la casa de mis tíos. Ella llevaba el caballo de las riendas junto a nosotros

-¡Hey Joe! ¡Ahí están! Saltó Sofi

-¡Ola Sof! Saludó Holly

-¡Holl, Scarlet! Hola ^^

-¿Cómo están? n.n Sonrío

-Bien Bien, ¿no se te olvido lo de la cena, Huh? Salio Ian secando sus manos con un trapo y un delantal sucio.

-¿Cocinaste tú o Rossana? Ató al caballo en el barandal de la terraza

-Entre los dos. Sonrío

-Yo pongo la mesa. Saltó Sofi.

-Te ayudo. La siguió Holly sonriendo dentro de la casa

-Um… muy bien Joe. Rió Ian

-¿Qué dices?

-Holly. Me miró

-Solo somos amigos. Lo fulminé con la mirada

-Mmm… si si claro.

-Enserio ¬¬

-Pues ella no te ve como un _amigo _hombre. Entró a la casa

Reflexione las palabras unos segundos y entré

Dejé la guitarra recargada en el perchero y oí música que me regreso al pasado

-¿Te acuerdas de esa canción? Me sonrío mi tía

-E-Eso creo. Se iluminó mi rostro con un atisbo de sonrisa y el nombre _Ruben James_ retumbo en mi mente, el nombre de la canción.

-Les encantaba cuando eran pequeños. Sonrío mi tío

- ¿"_Les_"?

-Si, todos la bailaban de pequeños.

-¡Así! Sonrío Ian y tomó a Sofi por las muñecas para ponerse a bailar a media sala mientras mis tíos aplaudían al compás.

Examiné los pasos, recordándolos.

-¿Te animas? De pequeños la bailábamos juntos. Me sonrío Holly

-Creo que puedo intentarlo. Tomé su mano

No entendía como es que sabía que paso dar en cada momento, como es que girábamos alegremente al compás de la canción dando saltos sin que la pisara o nos cayéramos. Era como memoria muscular, o como si mis pies tuvieran vida propia, pero era divertido

En cierto punto hasta podía anticuar la letra de la canción, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo, pronto comencé a improvisar lo cual impresiono a Holly pero no perdió el ritmo.

Cuando la canción término nos detuvimos riendo mientras mis tíos aplaudían.

-¿Y que hay de cenar? Distrajo Sofi, ya que yo tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Holly

-Carne y pasta. Sonrío orgulloso Ian.

-A comer. Volteo Holly la mirada y vi sus mejillas ruborizarse

-Claro. Sonreí y solté la mano que tenía entrelazada a la suya y la otra que tenía sobre su cintura.

La cena pasó rápidamente entre bromas y risas.

-Bueno, siempre es un placer, pero es tarde y Scarlet debe estar cansada. Se levanto Holly

-Te acompaño. Me levante de golpe

-Mmm… no es necesario…

-No importa… quiero hacerlo.

-Bueno, adiós a todos.

Y salimos con el sonido de todos despidiéndose.

Entonces nos subimos al caballo y me esforcé por memorizar el camino.

Cuando llegamos nos bajamos en la puerta.

-Aquí me quedo yo ¿seguro que puedes regresar solo?

-_Palabra de scout_. La imité

Ella rió suavemente.

-Llévate a Scarlet, ¿no te importa verdad bebe? Acaricio al caballo que relincho feliz

-¿No te importa?

-Solo cuídala, ponla en el establo de tu casa, bueno, de la de tus tíos. Sonrió

-Claro… buenas noches. Acerqué mi rostro lentamente examinando su expresión.

-B-Buenas noches. Acercó su rostro al mío y besó mi mejilla

-Si… buenas noches. Besé su mejilla y monté al caballo.

Ella entró rápidamente a su casa

Cuando cabalgábamos de regreso, el caballo relinchaba como riendo.

-Cállate Scarlet ¬///¬*


	4. Crush

La dejé en uno de los espacios en el establo y entré a la casa donde todos me miraron sonrientes.

-¿Qué? Pregunté casi molesto

-Holly ¿eh? Sonrío mi tío

-¿Van a empezar con eso? Solo somos amigos…

-Claro… _amigos_. Se echaron a reír

-Aj… son insoportables. Rodé los ojos y me fui a mi cuarto azotando la puesta

Me desplomé en la cama y oí mi celular sonar en el buró.

Lo tomé antes del cuarto timbrazo.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Joe~! Sonó la vocecita alegre al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Grace. Sonreí al reconocer la voz de una de mis mejores amigas y novia de mi hermano Nick.

-¿Cómo va todo en la granja?

-Uf… no tan mal…

-¿_no tan mal_? Esto me huele a chica…

-¿Tu también? Estoy harto de eso…

-Oh no… cuéntame…

-Bueno, conocí… bueno _volví _a conocer a una vieja amiga de la infancia, se llama Holly.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que olía a chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Cuéntame todo! ¿Cómo es?-

-¡Grace!

-Ok Ok lo siento… Aj, no se como hablar contigo… si es más fácil hablar con Mora…

Ella es la novia de mi otro hermano Kevin y mejor amiga de Grace y yo.

-Perdón por no ser mujer ¬¬

-Sabes que eso se puede corregir u.u

-¡¡¡GRACE!!!

-¡¿Qué?!¡Yo decía abriendo tus sentimientos! ¡Malpensado! … bueno bueno, volviendo a la chica ¿Te gusta?

-No lo se… ya no recuerdo como es estar _enamorado_

-Ok, mira te veremos aya…

-¿_"veremos"_?

-¡Claro! ¡Mora y yo salimos en el siguiente vuelo! ¡Nos morimos por conocer a tu nuevo_ crush_!

-¡¿"_Morimos_"?! ¡Por Dios, Grace, ¿ya le contaste a Mora?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Doble línea daaaaaaaah, bueno te dejo, debo planear un vuelo BYE!

-¡Grace! Me colgó. Coño. Lancé el celular al buró y me desplomé en la cama. ¡Por eso no hablo con chicas! Me cubrí la cara con la almohada.

***

-Perdón por la tardanza… Bajé las escaleras. Trataba de darle al maldito gallo… si ven algún zapato por ahí… es mío…

-Bueno, ve a darle heno a los caballos, pero te advierto que hay que trabajar más que eso. Sonrío Sofi.

-Ok. Rodé los ojos, tomé una manzana del frutero y salí comiéndola.

Comencé a palear, esta vez ya llevaba mejor ritmo.

-Hola. Saludó Holly

-Hola. Bajé el rastrillo

-Vine por Scarlet. Sonrío

-Claro, esta por aquí. La guié al espacio donde estaba el caballo

-Hola amiga. Saludó al caballo mientras le ponía la silla. Gracias por cuidarla.

-No hay problema, gracias por prestármela…

-De nada. Se montó en el caballo

-Oye, por cierto, vi tu libreta…

-¿La deje en la casa del árbol? ¡UF! ¡Que alivio! ¡Pensé que la había perdido!

-Si, vi la foto y el dibujo de ella, pues me reconocí pero ¿Quién es la niña?

-Oh, esa soy yo. Sonrío

-¿Enserio?

-Si, son fotos viejas, Huh?

-Eso creo…

-Deberías pedirles a Sof o a Ian, tienen miles de álbumes… bueno, debo irme, me esperan para desayunar ¡Nos vemos luego!

-Claro… bye… Dije mientras se alejaba cabalgando

Esta vez terminé más rápido, obvio sin alguien interrumpiendo mi concentración me concentre mejor en la tonta tarea. Después de un rato llego Ian.

-Apúrate, ya tienes otra tarea. Sonrío

-Ya termine…

-Entonces sígueme. Caminó riendo

Después me di cuenta del porque…

-Dales de comer

-Ni en un millón de años…

-Tus padres dijeron que te tratáramos como a uno de nosotros no como aun invitado así que. Me pasó el balde. Dales de comer. Sonrío

-¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!

-Su comida. Rió

-Que asco. Entré en el corral lleno de lodo, que bueno que no traje la ropa buena…

Tiré el contenido del balde en el comedero de los cerdos que corrieron tan rápido que me empujaron, haciéndome perder en equilibrio y haciéndome caer de frente al lodo.

-¡ARGH!

-Hahaha, ¿Por qué no se tiene una cámara cuando se necesita?

-¿Grace?

-Obvio. Sonrío la chica de cabello ondulado y ropa de última moda con enormes lentes de sol sobre la cabeza y todo tipo de joyería de diamantes que pudo comprar mi hermano.

-No pensé que vendrían tan… rápido… Me levanté tratando de quitar el lodo de mi rostro y del frente de mi cuerpo.

-Ya me conoces. Sonrío. Te abrazaría… pero… ugh…

-Vamos, no seas así, dame un abrazo. Me acerqué a ella sabiendo que esto la molestaría

-¡NO! Chilló alejándose. ¡Si me abrazas te demando! Rugió

-hahaha… bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, venimos a ver a tu nuevo _crush_. Sonrío

-Ella no es mi _crush _¬¬

-Si si como digas… ¿Dónde esta su_ crush_, Grace? Llegó Mora

-¡No es mi _crush_!

-No se, no me ha dicho. Me ignoró

Entonces vi a Holly caminando hacia casa de mis tíos con una caja en brazos.

-Dios, porque a mi. Suspiré

-Hola Joe. Saludó Holly dejando la caja en el piso.

-Hola… ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Oh, harina, para la noche de tacos del viernes. Sonrío

-¿Joe no nos vas a presentar? Sonrío Grace maliciosamente.

-NO ¬¬

-Yo soy Grace Gold y ella es Mora. Le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Holly. Estrechó sus manos. ¿Mora es nombre o apellido?

-Apellido ^^

-Oh

-Bueno, ya se conocieron ahor-

-¿Qué te pasó? Holly se cubrió la boca para ocultar la risa

-Me caí ¬///¬

Deberías ir a bañarte, nosotras cuidamos de tu _amiga_. Sonrío Grace pasando el brazo tras el cuello de Holly

-Per-

-Si, no deberías estar así para la cena. Dijo Mora pasando el brazo tras el cuello de Holly.

Entonces caminé a casa de mis tíos mientras ellas articulaban _crush _y yo las fulminaba con la mirada. Cuando terminé de bañarme las busqué por todos lados hasta que las encontré a la orilla del lago. Grace y Mora me voltearon a ver como si hubieran encontrado algo de un pasado oscuro…

-Te veremos en la cena. Sonrío Grace poniéndose de pie y yéndose.

-Si, _crush crush crush…_Canturreó Mora al ponerse de pie e irse

-Tus amigas son… interesantes…Sonrío Holly que tenía los pies en el lago sentada en la orilla de este.

-Son insoportable ¬¬* Me senté a su lado. ¿No te molestaron o si?

-No no… más bien me interrogaron… Sonrío

-Las matare… ¬¬*

-Solo querían asegurarse de que estés bien… pero me intriga… ¿Porqué me llaman _crush_?

-Porque tienen retraso mental ¬¬*

-¿Yo te gusto?

-¿P-Perdón? Volteó en shock súper ruborizada

-Si, dijiste que me querías, yo quiero saber si me quieres o _me quieres_.

-Joe yo…

-Si no entonces lo entenderé, no me enfadare te lo prometo… no todos pueden ser correspondidos y-

Entonces me contuvo besándome…

Era suave, dulce y delicada.

Cuando se separó de mi me miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta, una reacción.

Tenía el collar firmemente apretado en la mano derecha.

-Te he _querido _desde que tengo memoria… Sonrío con las mejillas rojas

-En dos días me has cambiado has cambiado mas que cualquier persona en toda mi vida… Miré las estrellas, entonces me dí cuenta de era realmente de noche.

-¿Cambiado?

-Si, me recordaste que es lo divertido de vivir… lo que es hablar con alguna chica confiando al 100% en ella… lo que es besar entregando el corazón… Solté una risa tonta. Sueno como uno de esos poemas estúpidos…

-¿Besar entregando el corazón? Sonrío

Solo sonreí

-Creo que es tarde. Se puso de pie. Debo regresar a casa.

-Te llevo. Me puse de pie.

-No, regresa a casa con tus amigas, te veré mañana. Sonrío

-Bueno pero ¿me das otro beso? Puse los ojos de cachorrito y resalté el labio inferior

Soltó una risita y me besó

-Buenas noches Joe. Sonrío yéndose caminando

-¡Te veo mañana! ¡En la casa del árbol! ¡A las 10!

-Es una cita. Rió

-Es una cita. Repetí sonriendo como idiota.

Y regresé a casa sonriendo y riendo feliz como estúpido.

-¿Cómo esta, Capitán Mc Happy? Sonrío Mora

-¿Cenas? Preguntó Grace, todas estaban sentadas en la mesa: Mora, Grace y Sofi.

-No gracias. Sonreí felizmente atontado.

-¿Cómo esta tu _crush_?

-Nos besamos

-¡¿SE QUÉ?!

-Buenas noches. Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto sonriendo y puse cerrojo

-¡Joe! ¡Joe, abre, cuéntanos! Tocaron a la puerta frenéticamente como locas

Yo me desplomé en la cama felizmente atontado y las ignoré para quedarme dormido.


	5. rosas x una flor, diamantes x mi corazón

-No puedo creer que me vaya y no me des ni un solo detalle. Dijo Grace con cara de perrito, apunto de subir a la limusina que la regresaría a casa

-¡Lo siento, pero debo ir con Holly y tú eres muy chismosa! Sonreí mientras me echaba a correr.

-¡Claro que nooo! ¡Le diré a Moraaaa!

Corrí riendo a la casa del árbol, a esa hora ya había dado heno a todos los caballos y dado de comer a los cerdos, mientra más tiempo pasaba aquí mas sentía que me acostumbraba a los quehaceres del día a día.

Me senté en la casa del árbol esperando por Holly.

En la mañana, antes de ir con los caballos, busqué por todos lados y encontré una flor que parecía casi de caricatura; con el centro café y de un color rosa mexicano intenso.

Normalmente hubiera echo esto con una docena de rosas y una gargantilla de diamantes, me sorprendía que esta chica me hubiese cambiado tanto que cambie las rosas por una simple flor y la gargantilla de diamantes por mi corazón.

-Hola. Salio Holly por la entrada del piso de la casa del árbol

-Holly. Me puse de pie y tomé sus manos con mi mano izquierda. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Puse la flor frente a mi rostro

-Oh Joe. Entrelazo el tallo de la flor entre sus dedos. Claro que si. Sonrío y me besó

-Sabes. Dije con la frente contra la suya. Normalmente hubiera echo esto con una docena de rosas y una gargantilla de diamantes.

-Yo no necesito nada de eso. Sujetó el collar rosa entre su mano derecha. Solo que necesito a ti. Soltó el collar y entrelazo esa mano a la mía.

-_Te amo. _Pronuncie con los ojos cerrados, ella acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó suave y dulcemente.

Fue la primera vez en mi vida que decía esas palabras 100% seguro de ellas, no por compromiso, que las decía de verdad, que no hablaba yo, sino mi corazón.

-Te invito a cenar a mi casa ¿Te animas? Sonrío

-Claro. Sonreí ampliamente

-Te veo en mi casa a las 2, no llegues tarde. Se alejó con los dedos entrelazados al tallo de la flor. Ya quiero presentarle a mis padres a mi novio. Sonrío

-Wow, que lindo suena…La abrasé por la cintura. Silo otra vez

-_Mi novio__**.**_ Sonrío

-_Mi novia_. La besé

-Hol- Oh, lamento interrumpir. Llegó Ian sonriendo

-¿Qué quieres? ¬///¬

-Tienes mas tares súper estrella. Rió Ian

-Ian, ¿me lo liberas para comer plis?

-Si tú me lo pides, claro ^^

-Gracias Ian, eres el mejor. Besó su mejilla

Sin sabes porque mi corazón se disparó y me dio una ráfaga de ira.

Entonces camine hacía ella y la besé como marcando mi propiedad, ella me miró confundida pero sonriendo.

-Ok Ok apúrate si quieres terminar para salir con Holly. Sonrío Ian

-No lo agotes Ian. Suplicó Holly sonriendo antes de irse

-Bueno, creo que puedes hacer algo simple… recoge verduras del sembradío. Me pasó una cesta

-Ok…

-Sof te espera aya, apúrate. Salio de la casa del árbol con buen humor, como siempre

¿Toda la gente del campo es feliz o qué?


	6. Buenas noticias

Trabaje con Sofí toda la mañana, no era agotador, era fácil, simplemente era el calor del sol el que nos acosaba firmemente mientras recogíamos los vegetales de los campos.

Paso un buen rato hasta que Sofí levanto la vista hacia el cielo y después me sonrío ampliamente.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que te vayas con Holly.

-¿Lo sabes solo mirando al sol? Bajé la enorme cesta llena de vegetales.

-Por la hora... Rió.

-¿La sabes mirando al sol?

-No, la se mirando al reloj. Rió divertida

-Claro... OK me voy. Tomé la enorme cesta otra vez.

-Déjala por aya con las demás y mi mamá quiere que pases por un regalito para Holly y sus padres, suerte. Sonrío señalando el lugar donde habíamos empezado a llevar las cestas.

-OK. Corrí a dejar la cesta para emprender el camino a la casa de Holly.

Pase por la casa de mi tía que me dio un pastel de cerezas que debía entregarle a la familia de Holly, parecía que la noticia había se recorrido rápidamente a partir de Ian que seguramente había oído la parte de _"Mi novio" "Mi novia"_ cuando interrumpió esta mañana.

El camino a la casa de Holly era un poco largo si se emprendía a pie, por eso tome uno de los caballos del establo para recorrerlo un poco más rápido, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Holly.

Tragué saliva antes do tocar la puerta un poco intimidado.

-Hola. Sonrío Holly antes de abrazarme. Te estaba esperando.

-Gracias. Respiré el perfume de su cabello alejando el pastel para no aplastarlo entre nosotros.

-Perdón. Se sonrojó. Pasa. Entró sosteniendo la puerta.

-Claro. Sonreí pasando el marco de la puerta que ella cerró tras de mi.

-Te presentare a mis padres. Entrelazó nuestras manos.

-De acuerdo. La seguí hacia el interior de la casa

Era muy diferente a la de mis tíos.

Esta estaba mucho mas amueblada, con muebles mucho más modernos, como de diseñador, pasamos por una sala que tenía televisión de pantalla plana, enormes acuarios, varias puertas corredizas de cristal, sofás enormes de colores que hacían armonía con la pintura de las paredes y alfombra de pared a pared. Entonces cruzamos un marco sin puerta al enorme comedor que tenía una mesa para aproximadamente 30 personas y con alrededor de 6 sillas que estaban bastante alejadas entre si.

-Mamá, papá. Llamó Holly mientras nos deteníamos al pie del marco.

Entonces salieron los dos, el señor estaba vestido de camisa y pantalón informal, la mujer estaba vestida de vestido floreado informal también.

-Hola Joe, Soy Raúl y ella es mi esposa Gladys, no debes recordarnos pero ya nos conocíamos. Sonrío el señor extendiéndome la mano.

-De cuando era pequeño ¿cierto? Estreché su mano.

-Si, tu madre es gran amiga mía. Sonrío Gladys.

-Tu padre es muy buen amigo nuestro también. Sonrío Raúl.

-Mi tía les manda esto. Extendí el pastel.

-¿De cereza? Lo tomó Raúl. Mi favorito, Rossana siempre sabe. Rió llevándolo a la habitación por la que habían salido que por el olor parecía ser la cocina.

-Por favor siéntate. Me extendió una silla Gladys.

-Gracias. Me senté en ella, Holly a pesar de estar sentada en la silla a mi izquierda estaba tan lejos que no podía tomarle la mano.

Entonces regreso el señor y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. A su izquierda se encontraba su esposa, Gladys y a su derecha Holly. Después de un momento salieron de la misma habitación un señor vestido de uniforme de mayordomo y una señora vestida con traje de mucama, ambos con platones de comida en las manos. Me miraron sonriendo como si me conocieran, lo cual era probable ya que yo no recordaba bien mi niñez pero sus rostros me eran familiares.

Sirvieron en cada plato una comida enorme y completa que al final nadie pudo terminar.

Entonces los señores volvieron y después de recoger los platos trajeron de postre rebanadas del pastel que había traído.

-Cuéntame Joe, ¿Qué ha sido de tu familia? Me preguntó Raúl, el padre de Holly, mientras comía el pastel

-Pues con mis hermanos nuestra banda ha tenido mucho éxito... todos estamos muy orgullosos de eso...

-Que bueno, sabía que tu familia tenía ese dote musical. Sonrío Gladys

Voltee a ver una enorme foto de la familia que estaba enmarcada en el centro de la pared. Donde estaban los 2 padres detrás de un sillón donde se encontraban perfectamente arreglados Holly y otro muchacho muy parecido a ella.

-¿Quién es el? Pregunté señalando al muchacho

-Mi hermano Louis. Me sonrío Holly.

-¿Porqué no esta aquí?

-Esta estudiando en Canadá, ingeniería en nanotecnología... es un genio. Dijo su madre muy orgullosa

-Si... un genio... Dijo Holly revolviendo con cierta tristeza el pastel en su plato.

-Son gemelos ¿verdad? Pregunté a Holly.

-Casi... cuates; es casi lo mismo solo que son 2 óvulos separados no uno. Respondió aun con un tono triste.

-Creo que por eso son tan diferentes. Rió su madre.

Pude ver a Holly bajar la mirada; algo que simplemente me partió el corazón.

-Em... Holl, ¿Podríamos dar un paseo por tu casa? Quisiera verla. Sonreí tratando de alejarla de esta conversación que estaba comenzando a ponerse desagradable.

-Claro. Sonrío ocultando la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla, sus padres no lo notaron, pero yo si. Vamos. Tomó mi mano y entrelazo nuestro dedos

-Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa. Sonreí mientras Holly nos sacaba de ahí.

-Cuando quieras; eres bienvenido. Oí a Gladys, la madre de Holly, mientras nos alejábamos.

Supuse que sus padres ya me conocían aunque yo no los recordara.

Recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta unas enormes escalera, una vez que las subimos recorrimos otro largo pasillo hasta su cuarto.

Noté que desde afuera la casa se veía mucho mas pequeña, o talvez habría sido que en la única vez que estuve aquí era de noche, y lo único que había podido ver era la puerta de entrada gracias a la luz del porche.

Por dentro su cuarto era enorme, mucho más que el mío en casa de mis tíos, de un tono rosa combinado con naranja, muchos muebles, una televisión de pantalla plana y un par de pósters nuestros en las paredes.

-¿Fan, eh? Sonreí mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Y como no serlo? Su música es realmente excelente. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabes, yo no recuerdo nada de tu hermano... No sabía porque comenzaba ese tema que suponía a ella le dolía

-De pequeños casi no estaba con nosotros, estudiaba mucho, pero se llevaba bien con ustedes... Talvez Kevin o Nick lo recuerden... aunque siempre se empeño más en su carrera en basketball o de tecnología. Dijo tristemente

-¿Qué es eso de Ingeniería en nanotectonlo-qué? Ni siquiera lo puedo pronunciar. Reí tratando de animarla.

- La nanotecnología es un campo de las ciencias aplicadas dedicado al control y manipulación de la materia a una escala menor que un micrómetro, es decir, a nivel de átomos y moléculas.

-¡Wow!

-Si... aprendo un poco gracias a mi hermano. Dio una media sonrisa.

- Que complicado...

-Esta terminando el último año de Junior High School... una especializada en genios, y esta apunto de entrar a un High School especializada en nanotecnología...

-¿Ambos están en el ultimo año de Junior? Me sorprendí, pensando que ella era mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad, de hecho le llevaba 5 años.

-Sip... escuela en línea. Saco su laptop. Todo se sube a plataforma, así puedo estudiar y ayudar en la granja.

-¿Tus padres trabajan también en la granja?

-Hahaha ¿Te imaginas a mis padres trabajando en la granja?. Rió alegremente

-No lo creo. Reí también

-Juliette, Mateo y yo somos los que trabajamos, son los que nos sirvieron en la comida; son como parte de la familia, ellos ya te conocen Joe. Sonrío.

Entonces recordé que sus rostros me habían parecido conocidos.

-Creo que los recuerdo...

-Joe aquí casi todo el mundo te conoce... no por estrella del rock sino por el niño alegre que recuerdan. Acaricio mi mejilla con el suave tacto de su mano.

-¿Enserio? Sonreí digiriendo el rostro hacia su mano por el agradable calor que esta me transmitía.

-Si, ellos, mis padres, yo... Acercó sus labios a los míos.

Sus labios se acercaban al ritmo de mi respiración.

Puse respirar el vago perfume de su cabello.

Y cuando sus labios casi rozaban los míos...

-¡Holly! ¡Espera a ver quien esta aquí! Se oyó la voz emocionada de su madre desde la planta baja.

-¿Quién será? ¡Vamos! Corrió tomando mi mano.

-OK ¬¬

-¡Holly! Gritaron mis hermanos que estaban al pie de la enorme escalera.

-¡Nick, Kevin! Corrió escaleras abajo y abrazó fuertemente a Nick

-¿Cómo estas? Le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Que bueno que están aquí! Abrazó a Kevin.

-¿Y Louis? ¿Ya termino la Junior no? Le devolvió el abrazo

-Le falta un año. Sonrío soltándolo.

-Nanotecnología... que matado. Rió Nick

-¿Cómo te ha ido con la cantada? Pregunto Kevin sonriendo

-¿Tu ya la has oído cantar? Bajé de las escaleras.

-Y es muy buena. Nick golpeo el hombro de Holly amistosamente.

-No es cierto. Rió Holly

-Es que a diferencia de ti señor "súper estrella" nosotros si mantenemos contacto con ella. Sonrío Kevin.

-¿Ah si? ¿Saben que ya tiene novio? Dije sonriente

-¡Holly que genial! Sonrío Nick

-Gracias. Le dijo Holly ruborizada

-¡Dinos quien es! ¡Como se llama! Insistió Kevin

-¡Soy yo! Grité algo molesto

-¡¿TU?! Me miraron. ¡¿ÉL?! Voltearon a ver Holly.

-YO. Contesté serio

-Él. Sonrío Holly

-Holl, ¿no te has comido alguna hierba extraña o fumado algo raro? Preguntó Nick riendo

-Claro que no... Rió con el

-Yo sabía que te gustaba. Sonrío Kevin. Era bastante obvio

-Desde el collar. Sonrío Nick.

Holly tomo el collar rosa y lo entrelazo en sus manos mientras me sonreía, cosa que no entendí. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese collar? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con esa infancia que compartimos que no logro recordar?

-¿Tú no la has oído cantar? Me preguntó Kevin riendo como si fuera muy gracioso.

-No...

-¡Entonces yo tengo una idea genial! Dijo Nick mientras tomaba a Holly de la muñeca y salía corriendo.

-¿¡A dónde va?! Los perseguimos Kevin y yo.

-La sala de música. Sonrío Kevin.

Después de recorrer un par de pasillos y subir unas escaleras Nick se detuvo en lo que parecía un callejón sin salida. Entonces levanto la mano y tomo una pequeña cuerda que estaba en el techo, al jalarla se abrió una puerta que tenía una escalera doblada en ella, una vez que la bajo subimos a lo que esa un tipo de ático.

Era una habitación enorme, muy espaciosa, en la que había todo tipo de instrumentos musicales y en el centro había un enorme piano blanco. Tenía muchas ventanas de cristal que daban desde el piso al techo, dejando entrar una luz anaranjada tenue del atardecer.

Nick corrió aun sujetando la mano de Holly y la sentó en el banco frente al piano.

-Escribí esta canción nueva; tócala tú, así Joe te escuchara. Sonrío Nick poniendo el pentagrama frente a ella en el piano.

-P-Pero...

-Por favor, no hemos oído tu voz en mucho tiempo. Sonrío Kevin.

-Por favor. Me acerque a ella y acaricie su mejilla. Quiero escucharte. Sonreí dulcemente.

-Ok... Sonrío mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono cereza.

Volteo a ver el pentagrama un par de veces y después de posicionar los dedos comenzó a tocar el piano suavemente y a acompañar con este su voz.

_She walks away_

_The colo__rs fade to grey_

_Every precious moments now a waste_

_She hits the gas_

_Hoping it would pass_

_But the red light starts to flash, it's time to wait_

_And the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the lights out_

_Never had this bright of glow_

_And the black keys_

_Showing me a world I never knew, no_

_A world I never knew_

_She hates the sun_

_'Cause it proves she's not alone_

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul_

_She loves the sky_

_'Cause it validates her pride_

_Never let __them know when she is wrong_

_And the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_And the lights out_

_Never had this bright of glow_

_And the black keys_

_Showing me a world I never knew, no_

_Yeah_

_The walls are closing in_

_Don't let'em get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let'em get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let'em get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let them inside_

_'Cause the black keys_

_Never looked so beautiful_

_And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_

_ooh ooh_

_And the light out_

_Never had this bright of glow_

_And the black keys_

_Showing__ me a world I never knew_

_Don't let'em get_

_Don't let'em get_

_Inside of your head_

_No_

_Don't let'm get, yeah_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let'em get_

_Don't let'em get_

_Inside of your head_

_Don't let'em get_

_Ooh_

_Inside of your head_

_Sometimes a fight is better black and white_

Cuando terminó me dirigió una mirada buscando leer mi expresión.

-¿Qué te pareció? Sonrío con el mismo tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Wow... Cantas muy hermoso. Tomé sus manos.

-Gracias... es uno de mis sueños... aunque no soy tan buena...

-No, eres mejor que mucha que conozco... si en realidad lo quieres se que puedes conseguirlo...

-Por cierto, Joe. Me llamó Nick

-Grandes noticias bro. Sonrío Kevin

-¿Enserio? Los mire confundido

-Si, ¡Tenemos un nuevo tour programado! ¡Nuestro primer tour mundial!

-¡Que injusto! ¡Yo estoy aquí castigado!

-¡No, tonto! ¡Mamá y papá están felices después de los días que pasaste aquí y de como mi tía ha hablado muy bien de ti, que haz ayudado y todo eso así que te retiraron el castigo para que puedas venir con nosotros! Dijo Nick

-¡Asombroso! Choqué las manos con él.

-¡Si, será fabuloso! ¡Tenemos presentaciones en Inglaterra, México, Argentina, Chile etc.!

-Espera... ¿Cuándo empieza... Cuánto durara? Pregunté

-Empieza en una semana, y durara casi un año. Sonrío Nick.

-Eso significa que... Comencé

-Si, tu castigo se acabo. Sonrío Kevin. Mejor comienza a empacar que salimos mañana temprano.

Voltee a ver a Holly; tenía la mirada fija en mi, con la tristeza en sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

-Holly... Di un paso hacia ella.

-N-No... Sonrío falsamente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que escapaban sin permiso de sus ojos. Es muy buena noticia... y-yo... Entonces bajó la mirada se fue corriendo.

-¡Holly! Grité antes de que perderla de vista.

-No Joe... Me detuvo Nick. Déjala que piense... mañana la puedes ver para... despedirte...

-Holly... Mire tristemente la puerta donde se había ido.


	7. Dios, esto no puede estar pasando

-Bueno... creo que esto es un adiós... Dijo Holly con nuestras manos entrelazadas y la mirada baja.

-No, es un hasta pronto. Levante su rostro colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla.

Estábamos afuera de la casa de mis tíos, las 2 maletas con las que había llegado que estaban casi intactas yacían a mi lado junto a mi guitarra dentro de su estuche y frente a mí, la chica de mi infancia, esa que regreso a mi vida para llenarla de una luz nueva, de un brillo que había perdido... que había regresado a mi vida para ponerme los pies en la tierra, aquí, junto a ella.

-Joe... Llevo las manos a la parte de atrás de su cuello y deshizo el nudo del collar, entonces lo llevo hacía mi, puso las manos tras mi cuello y ató el collar. Quiero que lo lleves contigo...

-Pero es tuyo...

Ella soltó una lágrima

-No lo recuerdas... Sonrío tristemente

-Perdóname... enserio quisiera... pero no lo recuerdo...

-N-No importa... Contuvo las lágrimas. Cuídate mucho... llámame cuando llegues al primer lugar de tu concierto. Me abrazó fuertemente, como si nunca me fuera a soltar.

-Es hora de irnos... Dijo Kevin mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro y tomaba una de mis maletas. Bye Holl. La abrazó

-Hasta pronto. Dijo Holly mientras derramaba unas lágrimas devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Adiós Holly, sigue cantando. Sonrío Nick mientras tomaba mi otra maleta y abrazaba a Holly.

-Lo haré. Lo abrazó mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-¡Bye primo! Me abrazó Sofía.

-Cuídate. Sonrío Ian saludando con el sombrero

-Gracias chicos. Sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo a Sofí

Voltee a ver a Holly que contenía sus lágrimas con fuerza.

-Nunca será una despedida. Tome sus manos cuando mis hermanos ya se habían ido. Es un hasta pronto, mientras tanto te encargo mi corazón. Sonreí dulcemente.

Ella rió un segundo antes de volver su triste mirada hacía mi, entonces acercó sus labios y me beso de una manera dulce, pero a la con el liguero titubeo de la incógnita de cuando volveríamos a vernos...

Se separo de mí y presiono sus brazos fuertemente a mí alrededor; el calor que me transmitía su cuerpo era tan suave que no pude evitar abrazarla también, deseando no tener que soltarla jamás.

Cuando me soltó y comencé la caminata hacía la limusina ella cubrió su boca con su mano y presiono los ojos fuertemente dejando escapar las lágrimas sin control.

Mire sus ojos chocolate mientras la limusina se alejaba y ella, la chica de mi infancia, la que quería para el futuro, se quedaba atrás mientras yo volvía a esa vida que siempre me había parecido la mejor... por supuesto antes de llegar aquí y conocerla.

El avión despego rápidamente mientras yo tenía la mirada fija en la ventanilla, recordando la mirada que Holly me había dedicado antes de irme, esa llena e tristeza.

Cuando aterrizo, a horas muy altas de la noche subimos al bus de gira que nos llevaría al hotel donde nos quedaríamos.

Entramos al enorme hotel y fuimos rápidamente a nuestra habitación.

-Bro ¿Esta bien? Preguntó Nick, que estaba sentado a la mesa.

-No... La verdad no... Contesté sin voltear a verlo, sentado en un sofá con la mirada fija en el paisaje que podía observar del otro lado del cristal de la ventana.

-Joe. Me llamó Kevin mientras entraba desde la sala.

-¿Qué? Pregunté sin desviar la mirada de la ventana.

- Vinieron a verte... Me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Nick

-Gracias. Sonreí sin ganas, lo mas probable era que fuese uno de mis tantos falsos amigos que me felicitaría por el tour esperando que lo incluya para hacerlo más famoso.

-¿Joe? Habló una voz masculina que no reconocí.

-¿Quién es? Voltee para encontrarme con un chico alto, de cabello rizado y que se asemejaba mucho a Holly.

-Soy Louis, el hermano de Holly. Dijo.

-Oh... ¿Sucede algo?

-Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Holly...

-¿Qué sucede con Holly? Pregunté preocupado

-Bueno, fui a verlos por las vacaciones y me encontré con Holly sumamente triste pintando y cantando en su habitación...

-¿Enserio?

-Si, no se que sientes por mi hermana, pero creo que esto no lleva a ningún lado.

-¿A que te refieres? Pregunté confundido por sus palabras.

-Joe, esto le esta haciendo demasiado daño... y eso solo el primer día, imagínate como serán los demás, además estoy seguro de que no es el último tour que van a hacer...

-¿T-Tú quieres que yo...?

-¿Termines con Holly? Si, eso quiero.

Me dejo en shock.

Una furia ardió en mi interior

¿Cómo podía llegar y pedirme que simplemente olvidara a Holly?

-Louis ¿No crees que exageras las cosas? Se le acercó Kevin colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Creo que es lo mejor...

-¿Hablaste de esto con Holly? Preguntó Nick pensativo.

-No, todavía no, estaba demasiado triste como para hablar, ni siquiera ha comido...

Llegó a mi mente el recuerdo de Holly, me partió el alma la idea de que no quisiera hacer nada por el echo de que me fui, no podía imaginármela desecha en su habitación esperando volver a verme, lo cual sabía que no pasaría en meses...

-Joe se que si tu amas a mi hermana como dices; no permitirás que este así... seria demasiado egoísta.

-¿Porqué no hablas de esto con tu hermana? Pregunté serio

-Porque esta demasiado ocupada extrañándote... Joe-

Entonces el celular de Louis comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?... ¡¿Enserio?! ¡No puede ser! Dijo al celular notoriamente preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? Preguntamos confundidos.

-¡Voy para aya! Colgó. Dios, esto no puede estar pasando... Dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? Lo perseguimos preocupados

-Es Holly. Dijo nervioso poniéndose la chaqueta.

-¿Qué le sucede a Holly? Pregunté mientras una preocupación inmensa invadía mi cuerpo.

-Esta muy enferma... Dijo mientras salía

-¡¿Qué?! Sentí mi corazón partirse en pedazos.

-Si esta muy enferma...Debo regresar a casa...

-Nosotros también vamos. Contestamos a destiempo.

-¿Y su tour?

-No comienza hasta el fin de semana, tenemos tiempo además esto es más importante. Contesto Nick poniéndose la chaqueta al igual que Kevin y yo.

-De acuerdo; vamos. Dijo mientras salíamos tras de él.

Mientras el taxi nos llevaba al aeropuerto me pregunte si los ojos llorosos y tristes de mi amor serían lo último que vería de ella...


	8. Ella tiene

Llegamos a la casa de Holly impresionantemente rápido. Louis se encargó de abrirnos las puertas con su llave, corrimos al cuarto de Holly pero no la encontramos, de hecho no encontrábamos a nadie, cuando bajamos fue entonces que vimos a Juliette cargar una enorme maleta.

-¿A dónde vas? Preguntó Louis preocupado

-¡A ver a la señorita Holly, por supuesto!

-¡¿Holly?! ¡¿Dónde esta?! Grité preocupado

-En el hospital Seattle Grace. Corrió al auto que la esperaba afuera. ¡¿Vienen?!

-Claro. Gritamos a coro mientras corrimos al auto.

Cuando llegamos al hospital vi a mis tíos y mis primos sentados en la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo esta? Pregunté preocupado

-Ya esta mejor... los doctores le harán unas pruebas y nos darán el resultado pronto... Contestó mi tía Rossana tristemente.

-¿Y mis padres? Preguntó Louis

-Fueron a comer algo... estaban muy nerviosos como podrás imaginar... Contestó tristemente mi tío Gabriel.

-¿Dónde esta Holly? ¿Puedo ir a verla? Insistí preocupado.

-Habitación 159... Esta aquí a la vuelta de esa esquina. Me indicó Sofí.

-Gracias. Corrí hacia donde me había indicado; era una habitación que se podía ver perfectamente desde la sala de espera, con puertas y ventanas de cristal por las que podía ver a Holly...

Crucé rápidamente el umbral de la habitación de Holly.

No lo podía creer...

El rostro sonriente que yo recordaba con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, ahora estaba en esa cama de hospital excesivamente palido y pacificamente inmovil.

Solo queria verla moverse, lo que sea en lugar de eso, porque el ver su hermoso rostro tan inmovil me hacia pensar lo peor...

-¿J-Joe? Pestañeó Holly adormilada y dolorosamente

-¡Holly! Corrí hacía ella.

-J-Joe... Se intento sentar forzosamente sin resultado.

-No hagas esfuerzo... Tomé su mano mientras volvía a recostarse. ¿Cómo me haces esto?... me voy menos de un día y casi mueres...

-C-Creo que no puedo vivir sin ti. Sonrío somnolienta.

Entonces entro un doctor y una doctora.

-¿Eres familiar de ella? Preguntó sosteniendo frente a el unos papeles.

-Soy su novio. Contesté

-Creo que deberían estar todos presentes... ¿Doctora Stevens podría llamar a la familia, por favor?

-Enseguida. Salió en dirección a la sala de espera

Poco después entraron mis tíos, mis hermanos, mis primos, los padres de Holly y su hermano detrás de la doctora.

-Bueno... Holly, cuando entraste aquí tenías los niveles de glucosa muy elevados... y después de algunas pruebas comprobamos que tu cuerpo no produce el nivel de insulina suficiente, de hecho no la produce...

-E-Eso significa que... Se paralizó Nick

-¿T-Tengo diabetes? Dijo Holly completamente sorprendida.

-Si, efectivamente. Volteó a ver a los padres de Holly. Ella tiene diabetes tipo 1, o de insulinodependencia.

En ese momento la habitación se rodeo de un silencio que se podía respirar, uno lleno de tristeza y confusión. Las preguntas empezaron a llegar rápidamente a mi cabeza ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo esto? ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo esto otra vez?

Entonces Holly comenzó a dejar escapar sus lágrimas rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos por completo. Ella también había vivido eso con Nick, o eso creía, ya que, como había dicho Kevin, aunque yo no mantenía contacto con ella, ellos si lo hacían, por lo que ella también debió haber visto como se sufre por esta enfermedad.

Antes de que yo moviera un músculo, Nick ya tenía a Holly en brazos y ella ocultaba el rostro en su pecho mientras lloraba.

Nick asintió con la cabeza al doctor que suspiró y salió con la doctora tras de el.

Entonces salieron Kevin, mis primos y el hermano de Holly, seguidos de mis tíos y los padres de Holly. Me quedé de pie ahí un minuto antes de salir también. Me dí cuenta de que en ese momento la persona que más podía ayudarla era Nick, no yo, lo cual simplemente me partía el corazón.

Nos reunimos en la sala de espera.

-Ya llamé a nuestros padres... estarán aquí lo mas pronto posible. Me dijo Kevin mientras sostenía el celular junto a su rostro.

-¿Qué hay de Grace y Mora? Pregunté sin dirigirle la mirada que tenía perdida en la habitación de Holly, a la cual podía ver por la puerta de cristal.

-Están en camino... Continuo.

-Joe... Se acercó Louis

-¿Qué quieres? Rugí sin voltear a verlo.

-Ahora más que nunca que pido que te alejes de ella, necesitara su energía para aprender a sobrellevar esto... con su miedo a las agujas esto le será particularmente difícil... no puede malgastarla en extrañar a alguien que no vera en meses...

-¿Porqué te empeñas tanto en destruir la vida de tu hermana? Pregunté frío dirigiéndole una mirada llena de odio.

-Jamás le haría algo así, es una tonta. Sonrío. Pero es mi hermana y la quiero, y creo que una relación a larga distancia no le hará más que daño... animo es lo que mas necesita en este momento... y es algo que no puedes darle...

Dirigí la vista a Holly, sentada en la cama del hospital con las sabanas blancas de esta cubriendo sus piernas, que tenía la tristeza en la mirada mientras sonreía difícilmente a mi hermano Nick, que estaba sentado junto a ella con una pierna sobre la cama y la otra fuera de ella con el pie apoyado en el piso. Parecía que la apoyaba, que le explicaba, que la consolaba.

Recordé que aun así el tour seguía, y que debíamos irnos... ¿Si no podía apoyarla en este momento, cómo haría cuando nos separaran océanos o fronteras?

Tenía que hablar con ella, y si ella creía que lo mejor era alejarnos, por más que la amara o me doliera, tendría que alejarme de ella, por su bien.

Pero si ella no quería alejarse la apoyaría, a distancia pero lo haría con todo el corazón y lucharíamos por este amor juntos.

Todo dependía de lo que ella decidiera.


	9. Si, es mi elección

-¿Holly? ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? Entré a su habitación

-Claro, amor. Me sonrío aunque pude leer la tristeza en sus ojos. Te veré luego Nick... Volteó a ver a mi hermano. Quisiera que me explicaras algunas cosas por favor...

-No hay problema. Besó su mejilla y salió.

-Holly... Me senté de la misma forma en la que Nick había estado sentado. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué sucede? Entrelazó nuestras manos; el suave y delicado calor que invadió mi mano me hizo arrepentirme un poco de lo que estaba a punto de hacer... aunque arrepentirme era egoísta...

-Holly...yo... creo que necesitas tu energía en este momento y... creo que yo te la estoy robando... creo que la desperdicias en mi o... no lo se... es sólo que no encuentro las palabras...

-No te entiendo...

-Creo que deberías alejarte de mí. Solté casi arrojando las palabras con el desprecio que sentía al pronunciarlas.

Guardamos un silencio que dolía por un par de segundos hasta que Holly lo interrumpió.

-¿Quieres que me _aleje_ de ti o quieres que me _olvide_ de ti...?

-Y-Yo...y-yo no lo se...Tartamudeé. Ojala pudieras olvidarme...

-¿Por qué? Colocó suavemente su otra mano sobre mi mejilla con el dulce tacto de una pluma.

-Por que te hago daño... todo esto... la distancia... Cubrí su mano con la mía.

-Joe yo no-

-Holly. La interrumpí. Louis me dijo de como estabas cuando llego... yo no creo poder soportar ser la causa de que estés tan triste...

Entonces Holly comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Repliqué un tanto molesto.

-Que Louis sea tan estúpido, que tú lo hayas escuchado... todo esto es simplemente gracioso. Dijo entre carcajadas.

-Holly...

-Joe es solo que... yo estaba muy triste cuando te fuiste... pero cuando encendí la televisión y vi a las fanáticas como yo gritar tu nombre y hasta llorar porque podrían verte unas horas entendí... que era muy egoísta lo que sentía, el estar triste porque te ibas si nos volveríamos a ver y hablaríamos en un tiempo... si estuve decaída era porque me sentía mal por la enfermedad, no porque tú me pusieras mal...Louis es solamente un idiota, el esta con la paranoica idea de que me alejaras de la familia, es como un padre sobre protector... con eso de que es 2 minutos mayor... te creo que este preocupado; yo luego hablare con el...

-¿Entonces... eso significa que...? Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras.

-Joe tú no me haces mal; no quiero que te alejes... menos en un momento así... Me sonrío de una manera dulce y especial, una simplemente suya.

-¿Entonces esa es tu elección? Acuné su rostro en mis manos.

-Si, es mi elección, mi elección eres tú. Acercó sus labios y suave y tiernamente me besó. Pude sentir todo el amor que ella sentía por mi, y fue algo que yo espere poder transmitirle también; quería que ella sintiera todo lo que yo por ella, deseaba que esos sentimientos profundamente grabados en mi corazón fueran correspondidos, algo que para mi suerte, sentía cada vez que ella me besaba.

Después de eso la vida nunca volvió a ser la misma.

Holly se hizo muy buena amiga de Grace y Marion (Mora) ya que las tres tenían casi la misma edad, Grace y Marion tenían 14 mientras que Holly ya tenía 15. Nosotros proseguimos con el tour viajando los siguientes dos meses, Junio y Julio, por algunos lugares de Europa y gran parte de Estados Unidos y Canadá. Nick continuó ayudando a Holly apoyándola con solo el podía; claro que yo no me quedaba atrás, esto era algo por lo que ya había pasado, algo que ya había vivido, por lo que pude ser el apoyo número uno para ella también. Hablábamos cada que podíamos, casi diariamente, además de chatear y enviarnos una o dos cartas y regalos. El collar que me había dado era algo que jamás me quitaba, porque era como estar cerca de ella.

Era el concierto que dábamos justo el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Uf... que show. Entré al camerino sonriendo mientras secaba mi rostro con una toalla.

-Em... Joe, ¿Podrías pasarme una camiseta del armario? Preguntó Nick algo nervioso pero sonriendo.

-Tómala tú mismo, para eso te sirven las piernas. Reí.

-NO... em.... pásamela tú... estas mas cerca. Titubeó

-No es cierto... Contesté mirando la obviamente corta distancia entre el armario y Nick.

-Bueno... pero es que no se cual usar...

-Eso no importa... no iremos a ningún lado en especial...

-Es que... hay una... MUY ESPECIAL dentro que quiero que veas... Abrió los ojos al pronunciar la oración poniendo énfasis en "muy especial"

- ¿Una especial?

-¡SOLO PASAME LA ESTÚPIDA CAMISETA! Gritó desesperado rodando los ojos.

-Ok Ok... rayos que carácter. Rodeé los ojos.

-¬¬

-¡Joe! Gritó Holly felizmente cuando saltó del armario a abrazarme.

-¡Holly! Grité mientras la atrapaba en un abrazo.

-Te dije que era _muy especial_. Rió Nick.

Entonces giramos como si fuera una película, reduciendo la velocidad mientras la sujetaba firmemente contra mi cuerpo y terminando con un beso antes de bajarla al suelo.

-Feliz cumpleaños. Sonrío con la frente contra la mía, podía sentir su aliento fresco sobre mis labios.

-Gracias, ¿Qué haces hasta acá? Sonreí

-No se si puedo decirte... es tu sorpresa de cumpleaños. Volteó la vista a mis hermanos.

-Espera, las chicas querrán estar presentes. Sonrío Nick y al mover una cortina, detrás estaban Grace y Marion.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Gritó Grace.

-Ahora si.

-¡NOS VAMOS DE CRUCERO! Gritaron las chicas

-¡¿Qué?! Sonreí

-Es por unas semanas, para celebrar tu cumpleaños, iremos todos. Sonrío Holly mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos.

-¿Enserio? Dije con una enorme sonrisa llena de emoción.

-¡Siiiii! Saltó Grace. ¡Zarpamos mañana por la mañana, a las 11:00!

-¡Esto es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la historia! Sonreí abrazando con mayor fuerza a Holly quedando mejilla contra mejilla.

-Mejor vamos a dormir que será una larga mañana al despertar. Sonrío Kevin pasando el brazo tras de Marion; tras ellos salieron Nick y Holly charlando, pero antes de que saliera para reunirme con ellos Grace me tomó del brazo.

-Em... Joe... Comenzó

-¿Qué sucede Grace?

-Veras... tú sabes que Holl me agrada mucho y eso... pero en este crucero también estarán muchas de tus amistades celebridades y pues... ¿No crees que se sentirá un poco rara?

-¿Holl? No que va. Reí

-Joe no todas son como Marion y yo de sencillas... solo te pido que cuides que esas víboras no destrocen a Holly, porque ella es una niña muy dulce y no quiero que vaya a salir lastimada por esas presuntuosas solo porque no es una princesita.

-No te reocupes Grace, estoy seguro de que ella estará bien. Sonreí. Nos vamos a divertir mucho. Pase el brazo tras su cuello amistosamente.

-Eso espero. Sonrío mientras salíamos

A la mañana siguiente todos estábamos en el muelle donde estaba el barco, para mi desagrado estaban muchas de mis falsas amistades, lo que hizo que me preocupara un poco por las previas advertencias de Grace.

-¡Joe! Gritó una chillona voz femenina que, para mi desgracia, reconocí perfectamente.

-¿Routh? Volteé esperando equivocarme.


	10. ¡Si! ¡Soy yo!

-¡Si! ¡Soy yo! Sonrío la chica abrazándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me separé de ella empujándola tratando de no lastimarla, físicamente, a pesar de quisiera... pero es una dama... CREO...

-Obvio vengo al crucero. Sonrío tratando de disimular el hecho de que la empujara. ¿Quién es tú... amiga? Miro a Holly con total repugnancia.

-Holly, mi novia. Sonreí destacando la palabra "novia".

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida para después dar una de sus sonrisas fingidas.

-Pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es Routh. Le extendió la mano mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Holly, mucho gusto. Sonrío inocentemente.

De fondo pude ver a Grace, junto a sus numerosas maletas, negar con la cabeza y hablar con Marion. Después me dedico una mirada como de "Te lo dije", cuyo porque entendí perfectamente.

-¿No tenían un tour programado? Preguntó sonriente Routh

-Pospusimos algunas fechas para tomarnos esta semana de descanso en el crucero... Rugió Nick notablemente molesto.

-Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Joe... Dijo Kevin también molesto. ¿Se nota que no nos agrada Routh?

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Ayer fue tu cumpleaños! Volteó a verme sonriente. Lo había olvidado ¡Ven acá! Me abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo noté... La empujé nuevamente para después pasar el brazo tras el cuello de Holly.

-¿En qué camarote están? Sonrío otra vez intentando disimular el hecho de que la empujara.

-Los chicos están en el 305 y nosotras en el 307, el que esta frente al de ellos. Sonrío Holly inocentemente.

-Perfecto. Sonrío Routh al darse cuenta que Holly le había dado toda la información que necesita para lo que sea que planee. Creo que ya es hora de subir al barco, ¿Nos vemos en la piscina en la tarde? Oí que hay fiesta Ula ahí.

-Claro. Sonrío Holly animada, ella ama todo lo que se trate de piscinas y nadar en general, de ahí sus campeonatos.

-No lo creo, Routh. Escupí las palabras mientras me ponía delante de Holly de una forma protectora.

-Oh, vamos Joe, no seas así, ¿No ves que tu amiga tiene ganas de ir? Señaló sin ganas a Holly tras de mi.

Voltee a verla.

-Em... no, no hay problema... si no quieres ir podemos hacer otra cosa. Levanto la mirada, dirigiendo sus enormes ojos cafés hacia mí, notablemente desanimada.

-No no, si quieres ir. Suspiré. Esta bien, iremos. Le dediqué una media sonrisa.

Me sonrío animada, porque claramente no entendía de lo que Routh era capaz, lo que planease, lo que sea que fuese, seguramente terminaría hiriendo a Holly... aunque pensaba que sobreprotegerla la terminaría alejando de mi, así que decidí que mientras Routh no mostrara problemas no tendría motivos para alejar a Holly de ella, aunque aun así sabía que ella no podría cambiar. Nunca cambió, no ha cambiado y estoy seguro de que no cambiara.

-Perfecto. Me dedicó una de sus sonrisas falsas que conocía muy bien. Nos vemos a las 5. Me guiñó el ojo, cosa que respondí con una mueca, bajó sus enormes lentes de sol de su cabeza y los acomodo en su rostro, chasqueó los dedos y enseguida un mayordomo apareció cargando dificultosamente 5 maletas. Después se dirigió al barco caminando exageradamente femenina y con el mayordomo tras de ella tambaleándose.

-Parece... linda. Sonrío Holly con cara inocente.

-Créeme, es todo menos linda... Pase el brazo tras su cuello acercándola más a mí para luego besar su cabeza.

Algo que si tenía por seguro es que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Routh no arruinara mis vacaciones, mi cumpleaños, el crucero y en especial, el amor sincero que sentía por Holly. Vi de reojo como Grace le susurraba algo a Nick y este asentía con expresión preocupada.

-Holl. Se acercó a nosotros. ¿Tienes un ratito? Quisiera hablar contigo. Sonrío con un notable falso ánimo, Nick no es buen mentiroso...

-Em... claro... ¿Tiene que ver con el ánimo falso que finges? Rió Holly mientras tomaba su maleta entre las manos frente a ella y emprendía la caminata al puente del barco con Nick.

Un poco obvio, sabía que a Holly tampoco se le haría difícil notarlo, en especial porque son mejores amigos.

-¿Enserio crees que Nick podría distraerla? Emprendí la caminata con Grace a mi lado.

-Sinceramente pensé que lo haría mejor que eso... Rugió Grace. Lo amo... pero es un tonto...

-Haha solo cuando se trata de mentir... y muchas otras cosas... pero por ahora de mentir. Reí.

-Bueno bueno, hablando en serio, ¿Te pasó por la cabeza que la idea de la fiesta Ula es lo PEOR que podías aceptarle? Acabas de tirarle a Holly a los leones... ¡RAWR!

-Creí que los dinosaurios eran los que hacían "rawr"...

-¡ROAR, RAWR! ¡COMO SEA! ¡Hablamos en serio, Joe! además tu que sabes.... los dinosaurios están muertos u.ú'

-Haha de acuerdo... también pensé que era mala idea... pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Mandar a Holly por un tubo? ¿No viste la forma en la que me miró?

-Tienes razón... pero esto significa que deberás cuidarla extra en esa fiesta Ula... yo te ayudare y estoy segura de que Marion también nos ayudara... Comenzó a hablar como si estuviera formulando un plan en la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada en el aire.

-De acuerdo... gracias. Sonreí a mi mejor amiga.

-No hay porque... además esto lo hago también por Holl, antes me preocupaban tus falsas amistades, buitres chismosos, pero con Routh en el barco... será una suerte que sean ellas quienes la ataquen. Suspiró pesadamente mientras bajaba sus lentes de sol a su rostro.

-Lo se... te aseguró que no se trata de una coincidencia que nos encontrara...

-Querido, yo jamás pensé que se tratara de eso. Volteo la vista mientras caminaba como lo había hecho varias veces que quería parecer amenazante, porque como es corta de estatura y de mejillas grandes y rojizas no es buena logrando ese efecto, con la frente en alto y exagerando los movimientos.

-Hay que ver como transcurren las cosas... aunque puesto que este, de una u otra forma, será un crucero y un cumpleaños que jamás olvidaremos. Suspiré subiendo al barco.


End file.
